Un jeu cruel
by Papillon25
Summary: Ils sont tous revenus à la vie sur autorisation de Zeus. Jusque là tout va bien. Ils reprennent leurs marques mais les remords et les tensions ne s'effacent jamais. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu où ils n'étaient que les pions ? Un jeu qui pourrait leur coûter leur deuxième chance de vivre.
1. Chapter 1

Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai replongé dans le monde merveilleux de St Seiya. L'inspiration m'est venue. J'écris et je verrais où me porte ma plume. Il est probable qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographes. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Apparition de yaoi, je pense. On verra. Suivi de romance, mystère et conspiration...?

Enjoy et bonne lecture !

* * *

_C'est fou ce que le monde peut être étonnant. Un seul souhait et toute votre vie peut basculer. Ils peuvent vous le confier car ils l'ont vécu. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils sont là, mais le fait est : ils sont en train de vivre. Respirer, manger et boire sont indispensables. La première bouffée d'air est la plus marquante mais aussi la plus dangereuse, il ne faut pas la rater. Si on la rate on meurt. Chose terrible, non ?_

_Mais le plus terrible ils peuvent vous le dire. C'est que toute leur vie était partie d'un jeu, d'un simple jeu. _

_Un jeu d'égoïste. Et ce fut ainsi que débuta cette histoire, leur histoire._

* * *

Le destin était une chose des plus abstraite pour Saori Kido, petite-fille du décédé Mitsumasa Kido, présidente de la fondation Graad mais également la réincarnation d'Athéna, célèbre Déesse guerrière, à seulement 13 ans. La jeune fille aux cheveux lilas regardait distraitement ce qui avait servi d'arènes autrefois et qui n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines et de gravas. Les rires lui paraissaient loin, à présent. Une Guerre Sainte, des morts, des pertes… Elle entortilla une mèche violette autour de son doigt. Oui, le destin l'avait tellement mise à l'épreuve qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir encore sur ses jambes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, elle avait une fonction à remplir. La paix primait sur tout le reste avec la restauration du Sanctuaire. Les dégâts étaient tels que, dès leur retour, le temple de la Vierge était ravagé et il n'en restait plus rien, encore un contrecoup de la Guerre. Les réparations étaient nombreuses, une chance qu'elle possédait les moyens de tout payer et que ses chevaliers lui prêtèrent allégeance. En effet, ils étaient tous enclin à participer à la reconstruction. Elle pouvait les comprendre, une fois les temples réparés ils pourront refaire leurs vies et peut-être qu'ils pourront oublier cette bataille. Enfin, en surface, car les blessures sont nombreuses. Pas les blessures physiques, oh non. Mais cette Guerre a marqué les esprits. Elle peut citer Saga, qui est continuellement prit de remords et n'ose même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant elle l'avait rassurée, il n'avait fait que son devoir mais il s'obstinait à demander grâce. Elle soupira.

-Athéna ?

Elle se retourna doucement laissant traîner sa longue robe blanche sur le sol en pierre du Grand Palais. Devant elle se tenait l'ex Pope : Shion du Bélier. Il avait repris ses fonctions suite à leurs résurrections. Oui, car Athéna se trouvait dans le corps d'une jeune fille assez capricieuse qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour récupérer ses défenseurs il y avait de ça quelques semaines. Après tout, elle avait gagné la Guerre, non ? De même qu'elle avait empêché que le monde soit englouti dans les ténèbres d'Hadès. Son père, Zeus lui devait au moins ça. Et il avait cédé, la félicitant au passage. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à qui on avait redonné la vie. Elle grimaça en y pensant. Evidemment, le seigneur des Enfers n'avait supporté qu'elle seule puisse y avoir droit, ce fut sur cette unique plainte que Zeus céda aux exigences d'Hadès, à savoir ramener ses Spectres, ou _enfants_ comme il le formula. En effet le roi des Dieux en avait cure des batailles qui devenaient perpétuelles et avait demandé, ou plutôt exigé, que la paix prime sur tout le reste. Ils avaient acceptés, mais ce n'était pas une atmosphère paisible qui régnait au Sanctuaire, oh non, loin de là. C'était tendu, chaque chevalier était à l'affut du moindre danger... Athéna pensa qu'ils ne pourraient jamais totalement oublier et cela lui fendit le cœur. Tant de souffrance pour ces hommes.

-Athéna ?

-Oui, excuse-moi, je pensais. Que me vaut ta présence Shion ?

-Les chevaliers ont bien travaillés, le temple de la Vierge sera prêt en fin de semaine, le temple du Lion ainsi que le temple de la Balance qui comportent des dégâts plus mineurs sont, à présent, en état. Mais les premiers temples auront besoin de plus de temps, nous avons pensé à nous attarder sur celui de Shaka qui était vraiment détruit, donc plus urgent. Les arènes sont recouvertes pour les apprentis mais sont, également, en chantier. Cependant cela ne durera pas très longtemps, il n'est que question de 2 ou 3 jours.

-Je vois. Merci, sourit-elle. Dis-moi, combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

L'ex-chevalier du Bélier tressaillit et hésita à donner une réponse qui ne satisfera sûrement pas sa Déesse.

-Il y a tant de choses à supervisés au Sanctuaire que j'en oublie de dormir, je l'admets. Cependant en tant que Pope, il est de mon devoir d'aider au remaniement du Sanctuaire. Ainsi…

-Shion, cela suffit. En effet, comme tu me l'as dit, ils ont bien travaillés. Alors dit leurs, à tous qu'ils ont leur journée de libre. Et toi aussi.

-Mais Athéna, il reste encore plein de travail perdre une journée serait de la pure folie si jamais les Spectres arrivent et…

-Toi aussi.

Sa voix douce, certes, n'autorisait aucune objection quant à son ordre. Une fois seule, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit en pierre. Elle était tendue et cela se ressentait sûrement dans son cosmo, la cause à ce calme inhabituel… Mais elle devait porter ses doutes, c'était son fardeau pas celui de ses chevaliers. Ils avaient déjà bien du mal à se ressaisir … Mais l'idée était là, elle germait, prenait place dans sa tête comme une plante grimpante. Oui l'idée infernale que le danger était tout proche, qu'il les guettait à l'affût prêt à leur sauter à la gorge. Le mal n'était jamais loin. Elle ferma les yeux. Non pas de doutes. Tout ira bien. Hadès a juré. Elle se concentra sur le chevalier du Sagittaire, la mission qu'elle lui avait confiée tenait d'une importance capitale. A savoir retrouver les 5 chevaliers de bronzes. Le seigneur des ténèbres les avait faits revenir à la vie mais il ne voulait pas lui simplifier la tâche. Elle supposa que c'était sa manière de les punir pour avoir pu s'opposer à Dieux. Sa personnalité humaine avait d'abord protesté mais en vint et puis Zeus s'était déjà retiré. C'était déjà un grand effort qu'Hadès ressuscite ses défenseurs. Oui, il n'était pas en état de déclencher une nouvelle Guerre, il était trop faible. Il n'y avait aucun danger, c'était juste son imagination.

* * *

Shion sortit en grognant que _« les dossiers n'empilent sur le bureau…_ _» _et prévint ses confrères de la volonté d'Athéna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous sautent de joie mais Milo et Aiolia jetèrent, si on put dire, les outils qu'ils tenaient en main et se donnèrent une accolade presque fraternelle. Ils commencèrent à évoquer les différents bars du village le plus proche pour y passer la soirée. Aldébaran s'essuya le front et soupira d'un soulagement non feint. Le trio connu dans le Sanctuaire se faufila vers un coin plus tranquille alors que Mü et Shaka commencèrent une discussion spirituelle en descendant vers le premier temple. Camus, toujours imperturbable se dirigea vers son propre temple pour, Shion le supposa, y rester cloîtrer toute la journée. Il resta donc, Saga qui continuait de monter un échafaud pour reconstruire le toit qu'il avait lui-même détruit par une « Athéna Exclamation ». Devant l'obstination de son homologue, le Tibétain ne put que soupirer. Il faudrait qu'il parle de ça à Dokho autour d'un thé. Les remords pouvaient jouer un mauvais tour et ils n'étaient pas prêts à de nouveaux conflits. Oui, il se ferait une joie de revoir son ami aux 5 pics…

Mais quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Ou est Kanon ? D'ordinaire il passait son temps près de son frère pour lui remonter le moral. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit aucune crinière bleu outre-mer. Il ne s'hasarda pas à demander à Saga qui était concentré sur la tâche à accomplir. De plus que ce dernier refusa catégoriquement de le regarder dans les yeux. Le remord une fois de plus… Shion était à peu près sûr que le chevalier des Gémeaux ne se pardonnerait pas ses actions passées malgré les maintes bénédictions d'Athéna, il repartit d'un pas lent vers le Palais en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance il lui resterait un ou deux dossiers à traiter. Oui avec un peu de chance.

* * *

Il arpenta les couloirs qui lui étaient tellement familiers qu'il pourrait les parcourir les yeux fermés. Cependant il n'essaya pas de peur de tomber ou de découvrir une mauvaise surprise, puis il avait passé l'âge. Il revint dans son temple et prévit de ne pas y en ressortir. Machinalement il sortit un verre et de la bière. Peut-être qu'il se ferait à manger, s'il en avait le courage, rien n'était certain. Il se posa dans le canapé et se mit à contempler le plafond. Sa vie n'était pas glorieuse, et ce fut avec un goût amer dans la bouche qu'il but une première gorgée de bière. Il avait essayé de se pardonner, Athéna elle-même l'avait fait, pourquoi pas lui ? Deuxième gorgée. Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir défié les Dieux ? Troisième gorgée. Saga soupira, il accepta cette solution. Tiens, le verre était vide. Il se leva difficilement, et le posa dans l'évier. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard, là il n'avait pas le courage. Puis il s'assit dans le salon, ruminant ses pensées les plus noires et remarqua que personne ne l'avait encore dérangé, le temple était bien trop calme. Oui, il n'entendait même pas une mouche voler. Et où était passé les protestations de son frère comme quoi boire en fin d'après-midi n'était pas raisonnable ? Quand bien même il le faisait également. Ses plaintes comme quoi la chaleur était insupportable ? Enfin Kanon et son babillage incessant ? Il fouilla son temple mais il n'y avait que lui.

Il se mit à craindre pour la vie de son frère. Et si jamais un Spectre l'avait enlevé ? La paix ne tenait qu'à un fil ! Oui, Saga voyait bien le Juge qui avait suivi son jumeau dans les Enfers se permettre une petite vengeance. Il en oublia totalement que Kanon n'était pas une jeune fille en détresse et qu'il pouvait se battre comme un grand. Une image mentale vint à l'esprit du Grec qui le fit pâlir. Par sa Déesse bien-aimée ! S'il osait lui faire du mal il l'enverrait de suite en Angleterre à coup d'_Another Dimension_ ! Comme un fou, il sortit de son temple, traversant celui du Taureau.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder la feuille qui séjournait sur le bois de la table…

Arrivé au temple du Bélier, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter en voyant Mû en compagnie de Shaka. On ne devait jamais courir à proximité de l'Indou sous peine de le déconcentrer dans sa méditation. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à la force de ce dernier si cela venait à arriver. Il marcha au pas mais d'une foulée rapide. Quand le chevalier du Bélier le remarqua il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Etant trop poli pour refuser et en apercevant le doux visage de son homologue où Saga en distinguait les traits raffinés, il s'avança.

-Tu prendras bien le thé avec nous ?, demanda l'Atlante en souriant.

Le cerveau de Saga se mit sur pause et il ne put détourner le regard de son sourire, de ses cheveux couleurs lilas et de ses yeux verts jade…

-Saga ?

A l'entente de son nom, le Grec émergea et bredouilla. Il se sentit gênée d'avoir été pris en pleine contemplation. Mais soit Mû ne s'en était pas rendu compte soit il ne s'en formalisa pas, l'aîné préféra choisir la première option. De toute façon ce n'était que justice devant tant de douceur. Oh non, pas que le Bélier n'avait pas de force, mais son apparence paisible devant les problèmes était connu de tous. Il en avait presque oublié Shaka qui se trouvait juste à côté et qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé. A vrai dire, il n'osait pas regarder le chevalier de la Vierge dans les yeux de peur d'y découvrir de la déception. Quoique qu'il n'y ait très peu de chance que cela arrive vu que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Sans retenu, Saga soupira de soulagement il n'aurait pas à faire face, ou du moins pas ce soir.

-_Le chevalier du Bélier attend ta réponse, Saga._

Il sursauta et se retourna, droit comme un « i » vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Shaka avait l'habitude de parler directement avec votre esprit, on peut dire que cela surprend quand on ne s'y attend pas. Et c'était le cas du Grec.

-Ah euh non.

L'Atlante eut une petite moue qui était prête à faire craquer Saga qui se retint de justesse. Il fallait qu'il pense à Kanon. Kanon ? Oh sainte Déesse ! Il en avait oublié son frère à cet instant.

-Oh quel dommage…

-Désolé, une prochaine fois peut-être. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à régler.

Son homologue retrouva le sourire.

-J'y compte bien. Je te ferais le thé au Jasmin que tu appréciais tant. Mais est-ce toujours le cas ?

-Euh oui oui.

Sur cette dernière hésitation, notre cher chevalier des Gémeaux repartit d'un pas un peu plus pressé vers la sortie. Cette discussion lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau. Lui, amoureux ? Non absolument pas, il était juste impressionné par les immenses qualités dont faisait preuve son cadet. Oui ce n'était que de l'adoration, il se sentait fier de ce qu'il était devenu, comment il avait évolué au cours de ces années. Un peu comme un grand-frère. Rien d'autre. De toute façon qui voudrait d'un monstre comme lui qui a attenté à deux reprises à la vie d'Athéna ?

-Saga ?

Il se retourna, il venait de quitter la première maison. La voix était presque inaudible avec le vent frais du début de soirée mais il l'avait comme même perçue. Sur les marches de son temple, Mû, les cheveux au vent, se tenait essoufflé comme s'il avait couru. D'un regard l'aîné l'invita à poursuivre.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… Mais ça fait du bien de te voir sortir de ton temple, sourit-il. Bon je vais te laisser.

Il repartit, gêné après avoir adressé un signe de la main au Grec. Ce dernier sourit, il aimait bien le Tibétain car à ses yeux il avait l'impression d'avoir fait aucune erreur. Mais c'était faux, après tout il avait levé sa main sur son maître. Et cela ne peut être pardonné, ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que Saga partit vers le village le plus proche à la recherche de son frère. Il demanderait à Milo ou Aiolia s'ils l'avaient vu, après tout Kanon trainait régulièrement avec eux. Il espérait presque le trouver en train de s'enfiler un nombre impressionnant de bière ou d'alcool divers que d'être en compagnie forcée avec un certain Spectre. Prier aurait été un choix judicieux mais depuis quand les Dieux écoutaient de simples humains ?

A force de courir il finit par arriver à Rodorio, le village le plus près du Sanctuaire. En déambulant dans les rues, des vieux souvenirs de Saga resurgissaient. Il se voyait Pope, il faisait jour, les enfants tournaient autour de lui comme les planètes du système solaire. Il était adulé et respecté de tous. C'était avant. Maintenant il vivait avec ses craintes d'être haït de tous, un seul geste, une seule parole, tout de ce qu'il faisait devait être étudié avec soin. Et son mal-être qui grandissait, qui devenait plus important chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute… Mais il se refusait de succomber, autrement comment pourrait-il expier ses fautes ? Ce fut pourquoi, il n'avait pas le droit de perdre Kanon, oh non. Il lui devait déjà tellement… Il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre ! C'était égoïste mais d'une certaine façon il était sa rédemption, son pardon car c'était à lui qu'il avait fait le plus de mal…

Il arriva au niveau d'un bar et put entendre des éclats de rires qu'il connaissait plus que bien : Milo et Aiolia. Saga s'arrêta et se permit de regarder par la grande porte d'entrée ouverte. Non pas de masse de cheveux outre-mer désordonnée. Pas de traces de son frère. Sans perdre plus de temps il se remit à courir bousculant au passage une petite fille, ce qui fit étaler son jeu de cartes à même le sol.

-Oh pardon !

Il se hâta de tout ramasser et lui tendit. Ses yeux bleus clairs ne le lâchaient pas et on aurait dit qu'elle s'exercer à l'analyser. Il en fit de même. Tient ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, enfin surtout, il n'avait jamais vu une couleur de cheveux comme celle-là. Un bleu presque blanc. Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende elle lui prit les cartes des mains et afficha ce qui ressemblerait à un sourire plus ou moins forcé avant de parler :

-Merci chevalier.

Et elle partit dans le sens inverse. Saga qui repensa à son objectif se remit à marcher. Il eut l'impression de tourner en rond jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le cosmo de son frère et qu'il l'aperçut près de l'épicerie. Son cœur ralentit d'un seul coup et il se sentit soulagé. Kanon causait l'air de rien avec, Saga le supposa le gérant car il était caché par un poteau. Il s'approcha doucement histoire de ne pas faire peur à son frère quoiqu'il le mériterait !

-Kanon ! Je suis si…

Horreur ! Stupeur ! Saga s'arrêta net dans son élan. Non ce n'était pas le gérant. Ses pires craintes se confirmaient ! Voilà son jumeau en compagnie de Rhadamanthe ! A l'entente de son prénom, ledit Kanon se retourna, bien vite imité par le Juge. Il lâcha son sac et le contenu se déversa par terre ainsi les bouteilles de bières atterrirent aux pieds de son aîné.

-Saga ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Et toi ? Et lui ?, fit-il en pointant l'Anglais du doigt, indigné.

Kanon fronça les sourcils et se retint de cirer sur son frère au beau milieu de la rue.

-Tu n'as pas lu mon mot sur la table, n'est-ce pas ?, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ton mot ?, bredouilla le chevalier des Gémeaux.

-Oui, celui qui dit : « _Je vais faire les courses car il n'y a plus aucunes bières ! »._

Saga se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné. Il était vrai que dans sa mélancolie il n'avait pas fait attention si son frère lui avait laissé un mot. Il était prêt à s'excuser mais Rhadamanthe le devança sous les yeux ébahi de Kanon.

-Excusez-moi. Le chevalier Kanon, ici présent, n'a rien avoir avec moi. Il se trouve que ce fut une rencontre fortuite. Bien qu'Hadès m'ait envoyé à la surface pour établir des faits, c'est-à-dire, savoir si vous aviez tous repris vie comme il se doit pour faire une requête à Athéna. Puis comme vous pouvez le voir, il se trouve que j'ai croisé votre frère qui a, honorablement, répondu à mes interrogations. Sur ce je vais rentrer et en informer sa Majesté.

-Attends, comment ça une requête ?, il s'était retourné vers le Juge, surprit.

-C'est une chose que je n'ai à formuler que devant votre Déesse, répondit le Juge avec calme, il ne devait pas causer d'incident diplomatique et s'emporter dans la rue risquait de lui porter préjudice.

Il amorça déjà son départ en saluant les deux frères quand Kanon lui agrippa le poignet.

-Ah tu t'en vas déjà ? Je suis désolé pour mon frère, il est un peu protecteur sur les bords. Faut dire que je suis son seul jumeau alors voilà, sourit l'ex-Marina avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Hey !, s'insurgea Saga faussement indigné.

Rhadamanthe le jugea un instant d'un regard avec de se dégager avec rudesse. Il leur tourna le dos.

-Pas de soucis, je peux comprendre, j'ai le même souci avec mes frères actuellement.

Sa voix était monotone, sans émotion ce qui laissa un frisson dans le dos de Saga. Le Spectre s'éloigna et disparut de leur vue, laissant les deux Gémeaux seuls. Ils se fixèrent, attendant que l'autre baisse le regard le premier. Une discussion sourde était en train de se mettre en place, une sorte de langage qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. L'aîné soupira et s'appliqua à ramasser les bouteilles. Il ne gagnerait jamais contre Kanon, il était son point faible…

-Bon, d'accord j'ai un peu exagéré.

Il lui tendit les bouteilles que l'ex-Marina rangea dans le sac en plastique.

-Un peu ?

-Peut-être un peu plus.

-Saga… Loin de moi l'idée de refuser ton amour fraternel mais je crois que tu dépasses _légèrement_ les bornes, Kanon s'accorda un moment de pause dans son explication en regardant son frère. Ok, on est revenu à la vie, crois-moi j'en suis très heureux, je t'ai retrouvé et tutti quanti mais il serait vraiment temps que tu te lâches. La vie est belle, les guerres sont finies, on peut enfin respirer et j'aimerai, oui, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu en profite.

-Oui mais…

-Laisse-moi finir. Tes remords sont en train de te bouffer, je te reconnais plus. Bon tu as toujours été plus ou moins serviable mais là ça frôle le ridicule, non ? Tu passes la moitié de tes journées à aider les autres et l'autre à te morfondre. Tu es vraiment tendu. Regarde, tu as failli lui sauter à la gorge.

-A Rhadamanthe ?

Kanon hocha la tête alors son frère baissa les yeux, l'air penaud. Il sait très bien que tout ce que son frère avait dit était vrai. Mais il était plus facile de voir ses erreurs que de les changer. Cependant il essaya comme même de se défendre :

-Mais il t'a tué ! Il a… Enfin…

-Saga !

-Bon d'accord.

En signe de bonne foi, il capitula. Oui, il avait été nul sur ce coup-ci. Son frère avait vraiment la main mise sur lui. Il avait raison, il avait failli créer un incident diplomatique puis Kanon pouvait très bien ce débrouiller. Contre-tout attente, ce dernier ne lui donna pas une réplique cinglante mais un silence lui répondit. Saga releva les yeux, inquiet.

-Kanon ?

Le cadet avait la tête penché vers le bas et de ce fait, Saga ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Des secousses parcoururent les épaules et un cri strident, presque diabolique fit sursauter l'aîné. Son jumeau serait-il devenu fou ? Il se rapprocha pour vérifier et tomba sur le sol, surprit. Son frère était en train d'éclater de rire à gorge déployé. Il se tenait les côtes et manqua de s'avachir à même le sol. Malgré les éclats de rire, il arriva à articuler quelques mots :

-Oh…mon dieu ! Si…tu t'étais vu!

Il réussit quand bien même à se calmer et tendit la main à Saga toujours à terre, la tête aussi expressive qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Sans forcer il le leva et entoura son bras autour de son cou dans une accolade fraternel. Ils commencèrent à marcher en remontant les rues pour revenir à leur temple. En voyant que Saga ne montrait aucune réaction apparente, Kanon s'autorisa à parler pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Roh, détends-toi. Tu vois la vie est belle et la nuit est calme !

-Dis-moi Kanon, tu n'aurais pas bu quelques bières avant de faire tes courses ?

Le cadet fit mine de réfléchir et afficha un visage scandalisé.

-Oh ! Il se pourrait bien que si avec Milo et Aiolia ! Quel désastre ! Tu me croiras si je te dis que j'irais confesser de ce pêcher ?, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux soupira devant les pitreries de Kanon.

-Très bien. Je regrette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de m'en faire pour toi, tu es grand, adulte et j'ai…confiance en toi.

-Ah tu l'avoue ! Donc si jamais tu recroise Rhadamanthe, tu éviteras de lui sauter à la gorge ?

-N'abuse pas Kanon.

-Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Mais je te félicite comme même, pour une fois tu es sorti de ton temple ça relève du miracle.

Saga grogna. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait ça. Il en sortait pourtant. Bon pas vraiment mais il n'était pas associable, si ?

-Tu n'abandonneras jamais ?

-Niet.

Nouveau soupire de la part de l'aîné. C'était le caractère de son frère, têtu, borné, il ne pouvait pas le changer. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, cela avait fini au Cap Sounion avec en prime la libération de Poséidon.

-Autrement quelle requête voudrait faire Hadès à notre Déesse, tu as des idées ?

Kanon s'autorisa à répondre après quelques instants de réflexions.

-Oh un sujet pas vraiment captivant, du style réunion diplomatique. Mais je ne sais rien de plus.

Saga laissa montrer son mécontentement à l'idée que Rhadamanthe ait pu parler à son petit frère. Par chance Kanon ne le remarqua pas, il était bien trop occupé à regarder par la porte du bar si ces compagnons de beuveries étaient toujours là. En réponse une crinière bleu virant sur le violet se leva et agita son bras pour l'inviter à prendre place. Kanon commença à s'éloigna quand une prise sur son poignet se fit ressentir. Il se retourna pour voir son frère accroché à lui comme une moule à son rochet. Après un moment d'hésitation, le cadet suggéra :

-Tu veux venir ?

Réalisant son geste, Saga le lâcha précipitamment il fut pris de panique et bredouilla une excuse devant une son jumeau qui le regardait, suspect. Puis une idée lui vint.

-Allez Saga. Chaque jour tu vas faire un petit effort pour profiter de cette seconde vie, ou troisième enfin celle donner par Hadès ne compte pas vraiment. Et quoi de mieux que de boire avec ces camarades pour commencer. Puis j'en meurs d'envie moi, dit-il avec une moue faussement attendrissante.

-Tu peux y aller, je vais rentrer, je connais le chemin.

-Saga mon très cher frère. Je te connais mieux que quiconque sur cette fichue planète et je sais qu'inconsciemment tu rêve de partager un moment avec eux. Puis qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Ils sont déjà souls, et avec un peu de chance ils ne se souviendront même pas de toi.

-Alors quel est l'intérêt ?

-Que ton intégration se fasse en douceur. Tu auras déjà les bases, allez ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher en plus. Juste un verre et on rentre, pour moi ?

Devant l'air de plus en plus insistant de son jumeau Saga baissa les bras. A quoi bon lutter contre son frère ? Et ce n'était pas un verre qui allait le mettre mal, non ? Il tordit sa bouche et Kanon sourit. Sans plus de cérémonie ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers la table au fond du bar malgré ces protestations. Milo et Aiolia sourirent à leur approche et se décalèrent pour faire place sur la banquette.

-Hey Kanon, tu en as mis un temps !, grogna le chevalier du Scorpion.

-Oui désolé, j'ai croisé quelqu'un, sourit le cadet des Gémeaux.

-Allez, je vais y aller autrement Ayoros va me remonter les bretelles. C'est fou mais depuis qu'on est revenus, il se comporte avec moi comme quand j'étais enfant, pas que ça me dérange mais c'est bizarre.

-Il n'était pas parti en mission sous ordre d'Athéna ?,demanda Milo.

-Si mais il revient ce soir pour faire son rapport avant de repartir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le chevalier du Lion vida cul sec son verre avant de partir. Saga gêné s'enfonça dans le dossier pour paraître plus petit. Ayoros…Lui aussi il l'avait tué… Mais il se secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée. Cela fera plaisir à Kanon. Il commença à fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon pour sortir de la monnaie quand ses doigts touchèrent en même temps un coin cartonné. Il posa son portefeuille de sa poche avec deux cartes plastifiées, un peu abîmé aux coins. Il les retourna et s'aperçut que les cartes étaient identiques et affichait fièrement un « deux » romain ou plus communément, le signe des Gémeaux. Saga haussa les sourcils de peur de ne pas comprendre ce que ces cartes faisaient là. Il les ramassa précipitamment dans sa poche. Cela ressemblait à si méprendre à un jeu. Et l'idée fusa dans son cerveau. La petite fille ! Mais elle n'avait pas pu lui donner ces cartes, il l'aurait vu. Peut-être tout simplement il les avait rangés machinalement. Si il la recroise, Saga jura qu'il lui rendrait.

Son frère ne s'était pas aperçut de son trouble et bavardait gaiment avec son compère de tout et de rien. Puis la serveuse vint leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient boire et Kanon se retourna vers lui en souriant.

-Alors Saga, qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

-Euh ce que tu bois.

-Alors deux bières et un whisky !

La jeune femme partit tranquillement, n'oubliant pas de leur offrir son plus beau sourire, ce à quoi Milo éclata de rire. Et bizarrement Saga se laissa prendre au jeu et commença à sourire lui aussi puis à rire quand le chevalier du Scorpion leur fit part d'une de ses mésaventures plus tard dans la soirée.

Ce fut dans ces moments comme ça que Saga se dit qu'il était bon de vivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai replongé dans le monde merveilleux de St Seiya. L'inspiration m'est venue. J'écris et je verrais où me porte ma plume. Il est probable qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographes. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre, _shiroitora-lili _pour sa review encourageante et à ceux qui m'ont suivis et qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs favoris ! Merci, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce deuxième chapitre.

Donc voilà la suite. Enjoy !

* * *

Et ce fut dans ces moments, comme celui-ci, que Kanon, second Gémeaux de son état regrettait sa vie. Il se réveilla dans son lit, une chance pensa-t-il mais avec un goût pâteux dans la bouche, sûrement un reste d'alcool quelconque. Combien de verres ont-ils pris ? Plus d'un, c'était sûr. Sa tête bourdonnait telle une ruche et il se demanda s'il pourrait se relever. Avec bien des difficultés il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se frotta la nuque pour l'assouplir. Il s'étira et bailla en regardant le sol encore dans des brumes du sommeil. Quelle heure était-il ? 12h. Ah comme même. Machinalement, il tâta le lit pour retrouver son tee-shirt quand il gémissement lui répondit. Depuis quand un tee-shirt pouvait-il parler ? Lentement Kanon se retourna et aperçut une masse sous le drap qu'il aurait été difficile de manquer s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état. Plusieurs questions défila dans son cerveau comme : avait-il dragué quelqu'un ? l'avait-il amené dans le temple pour finir la soirée ? Pour toute réponse un bras sortit et souleva le drap. Saga. Le cadet soupira de soulagement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait pour congédié sa petite folie du soir sans créer de scandale. Ils avaient dû rentrer complétement souls et n'avaient dû penser qu'à une chose : se reposer. Le chevalier des Gémeaux était toujours profondément endormi tandis que Kanon sourit en le regardant. Son frère s'était lâché pour une fois, peut-être un peu trop, mais il a arrêté de s'en vouloir pour une soirée, ce n'était pas rien. Et tout ça grâce à lui. Il en était fier, fier de pouvoir aider son frère.

Le goût pâteux dans la bouche l'écœura et il dut se résoudre à aller prendre une bonne douche. Il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard en remerciant les bienfaits de l'eau chaude. Juste vêtu d'un caleçon, il s'essuya les cheveux avec une serviette en se dirigeant vers l'espace destiné à la cuisine. Café, tartines, beurre, le tout y était. Ce n'était pas un repas gastronomique mais c'était comestible, déjà un bon point. Il s'affala sur la chaise et beurra son pain. Il commença à croquer dedans tout en se servant du café dans une tasse qu'il estimait à peu près propre. Il bût deux gorgées et se remémora la soirée de la veille ainsi que sa discussion avec Rhadamanthe. Réunion diplomatique ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ça ? Un traité de paix ? Venant du Seigneur des ténèbres, cela semblait plus que étonnant. Il espérait que le Juge ne reviendrait pas pointer le bout de son nez par ici, sans quoi Saga se ferait une joie de lui montrer la puissance du chevalier des Gémeaux. Kanon, lui, n'avait aucune animosité à son égard. La guerre était finie, dans son esprit il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Mais bon cela venait de son caractère à tout laisser passer et à vivre sans se soucier des conséquences. Libre, quoi. Il finit d'engouffrer sa dernière tartine quand le portefeuille de Saga attira son attention. Il n'avait que très peu d'argent et il avait vu un super magazine, hier, dans la librairie. Magazine qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir. Puis ce n'était que justice après la soirée qu'il avait fait passer à son frère. Sans remord, il l'ouvrit dans l'attention de sortir un billet, en même temps les deux cartes tombèrent sur le sol. Alerter par le bruit du plastique sur la pierre, Kanon s'abaissa pour les ramasser. Il sourit. Depuis quand son frère jouait aux cartes ? Enfin, des cartes assez spéciales comme même. Identiques. Il haussa les épaules et les rangea dans l'étui, après tout si son frère apprécie les jeux d'hasard, tant mieux. Ça prouve qu'il fait autre chose de son temps que de ruminer dans un coin sombre.

12h45. Il s'apprêtait à s'habiller quand une porte s'abattit contre le mur. Un Saga à moitié vêtu, les cheveux en bataille venait de sortir de la chambre, apparemment, en colère.

-Kanon !

-Oui mon cher frère que j'adore, minauda le concerné.

-Ah ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ce n'est pas le moment ! Saga s'affairait à mettre une chemise et cherchait ses chaussures.

Kanon, de son côté, soupira. Il n'y avait eu qu'une soirée de paix, le Saga débordant de fautes à expier était de retour. Aucun répit.

-Très bien. Quel est le problème ?

-Le problème est qu'il est presque 13h et je ne suis pas prêt ! Je…enfin nous devions nous rejoindre pour mettre les statues de Bouddha à l'entrée de son temple. Normalement Shion a tout arrangé pour les faire transportés au Sanctuaire.

À la fin de sa phrase, il avait fini de lacer ces chaussures et ce releva d'un bond près à descendre jusqu'au temple de Mû, le point de rendez-vous. Avant de partir il regarda son frère qui ne portait qu'un simple caleçon.

-Je suppose que tu ne viens pas ?

Sa voix avait un léger ton de reproche mais Kanon savait qu'il ne le forcerait pas à venir. En réponse, il hocha négativement de la tête. Non, se trimballer une statue d'au moins cinq mètres ne faisait pas partit de ses projets. Et encore moins voir son frère jouer le bon Samaritain à tout bout de champ.

-Tu ne prends pas un truc pour éviter de faire un malaise ?

-Pas le temps !

Et Saga fila à toute allure, laissant son cadet seul. D'un geste lasse il mit sa tasse dans l'évier en mettant, à plus tard son attention de faire la vaisselle. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers la chambre, il ouvre l'armoire et prit un simple pantalon, ne retrouvant pas son tee-shirt et ayant la paresse de le chercher, il en prit un propre. Voilà, il était fin prêt à profiter de cette journée ensoleillée comme il se devait. D'un pas décidé il s'en alla avec le billet piqué à son frère à Rodorio. Oui, il y tenait à ce magazine.

Il passa devant les autres chevaliers – enfin, juste son frère, Aldébaran, Shaka, Mû et le Grand Pope – amicalement, il les salua d'un geste de la main. Kanon sourit, il se doutait bien qu'après leur soirée arrosée, Milo n'en ferait pas partit, le trio devait être en train de commérer comme à leur habitude, d'ailleurs Kanon pensa à leur rendre une petite visite pour avoir les actualités. Ayoros, comme avait dit son frère devait être en train de faire son rapport à Athéna, peut-être que le chevalier du Lion se proposerait pour l'accompagner, qui sait ? Et Camus… Bin, on le voyait que très rarement car il préférait rester dans son temple à lire ou à pratiquer une autre activité intellectuelle. Malgré son caractère plus que renfermé il venait comme même aider ses camarades à la reconstruction du Sanctuaire.

La journée était une des plus belles, enfin pour l'ex-Marina toutes les journées depuis leur résurrection étaient belles mais celle-ci, Kanon la sentait bien. Il arriva au village paisible et se dirigea vers la librairie. Il prit le temps de regarder toutes les revues pour savoir si quelques chose était plus intéressant que : « _Profitez de la vie, chose simple !_ ». Enfin, simple sauf si on se nomme Saga… Il sourit, cela pourrait aider son frère, c'était un joli cadeau qu'il lui faisait. Fier comme un coq, il alla l'acheter quand une voix qu'il reconnût très bien lui parvient aux oreilles.

-Le journal d'aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît.

-Un euro.

Le son des pièces qui tombaient sur le comptoir suivit de pas rapides en direction de la sortie. Kanon paya vivement et s'élança à sa poursuite. En dehors de la librairie, il tourna à gauche, remontant la rue principale.

-Rhadamanthe, attends !, cria-t-il.

Une chance que l'entente de son prénom eut l'effet de l'arrêter car il était déjà loin. L'hebdomadaire coincé sous son bras, l'altitude nonchalante et calme, le Juge se retourna avant de le dévisager. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Kanon se permit un temps de répit, il était étonné que le Spectre soit en habit de civil, un costume dans les tons gris aux airs Anglais, mais le pire c'était que le chevalier d'Athéna trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Le Juge n'amorçant pas la discussion il fut bien obligé de le faire.

-Que fais-tu encore dans le coin ?

Une pairs d'yeux dorés l'observèrent un instant avant de répondre.

-Je viens chercher le journal comme tous les matins.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

Rhadamanthe soupira, il claqua sa langue contre son palais montrant son mécontentement face à l'attitude curieuse du Gémeaux. Ce dernier s'en occupa pas et continua sur sa lancée.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la requête d'Hadès envers Athéna ?

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas.

-Tu me connais, sourit Kanon.

-Bon, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille.

À cette remarque, le chevalier d'Athéna ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

-Hey il y a quelqu'un ?

-Au fond Milo, au fond, lui répondit une voix lasse.

Joviale comme à son accoutumée, ledit Milo courut vers l'immense bibliothèque de son collègue, le sourire aux lèvres. Il trouva Camus, chevalier du Verseau assit à son bureau un livre à la main. Ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête à la venue de son collègue et continua sa lecture.

-Oh par Athéna, j'y croyais pas ! C'était inédit !

-De quoi Milo ?

Sa voix froide invita le chevalier du Scorpion à continuer, à moins que ce soit son imagination. Quoiqu'il en soit ce dernier s'assit sans gêne sur le bureau et balança ses longues jambes dans le vide, dans un geste qui se voulait théâtral il pointa son doigt vers le Français.

-Saga s'est lâché ! Incroyable, non ?!

D'un revers de main Camus frappa ce doigt trop près de son visage, referma son précieux roman _Madame Bovary_ de Flaubert, récit célèbre d'une jeune femme en manque d'aventures. Pour lui, les aventures ou batailles, c'était du passé mais un bon livre pouvait toujours se lire s'il était bien écrit, évidemment. Milo, impatient comme un enfant, attendit avec une joie non feinte, une quelconque réaction. Ce à quoi, le Français se leva, digne, lui faisant face et le regarda, hautain.

-Et ?

-Bin je me disais que tu…

-Que je quoi, Milo ? Tu crois franchement que je vais arpenter les bars dans le seul but de te faire plaisir ? Tu viens me déranger comme d'habitude, tu viens me débiter des absurdités dont je n'ai que faire et tu crois vraiment que…

-Non, excuse-moi.

Le visage de Milo s'était obscurcit pendant qu'il parlait. Et ce fut avec les poings tellement serrés qu'on en voyait les jointures qu'il partit sans demander son reste. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Il était bête. Voilà. Franchement Camus sortir de son temple pour lui ? Quelle idée. Pourtant, ce matin tout lui paraissait clair, si Saga avait pu lâcher du lest pourquoi pas son ami ? Mais non, Camus n'était pas Saga. Oh non, il n'y avait pas de comparaison… Il se passa la main sur son visage et releva la tête une fois sur les marches. C'était une belle journée mais le chevalier ne pensa pas qu'il pourrait en profiter.

* * *

-Non je te crois pas ! C'est pas possible !

-Eh bien si, mon petit crabe.

-Tu tiens à la vie, poisson ?

S'en suivit un petit rire et d'un grognement. Le chevalier des Poissons, Aphrodite replaça une mèche turquoise derrière son oreille. Ses beaux cheveux longs étaient sa plus grande fierté, pas question de les abîmés, ce fut pourquoi cette discussion se déroule au frais dans le douzième temple, assit à une table, loin des rayons desséchant du soleil. Le courant d'air, qui circulait entre l'entrée et la sortie, rendait l'atmosphère plus douce, contrastant énormément avec la chaleur pesante du dehors. Accompagné de ses amis de toujours, il leur raconta les informations qu'il tenait personnellement d'Athéna lors de sa visite quotidienne du matin, qui elle, la tient d'Ayoros qui était au parfum par son frère. Inutile de dire que le réseau d'information avait une sacrée réputation au sein du Sanctuaire. Après tout commérer était une des activités des plus saines dans ce lieu. Activité qu'Aphrodite pratiquait avec zèle et efficacité.

-Donc, je reprends. Saga était en compagnie de son frère et Milo, les deux plus gros fêtards du Sanctuaire. Déjà il est sorti de son temple, un miracle ! Athéna en est soulagé, elle m'a confié ses doutes ce matin quand je lui amené mes plus belles roses. Ah et quand vous serez partit je fonce voir notre cher Scorpion pour en savoir davantage !

-Eh bien, on voit que notre petit commerce de potins revient en force.

-Exactement, mon petit crabe, sourit Aphrodite avec un petit clin d'œil en supplément.

Nouveau grognement. Il détestait ce surnom.

-Tu préfères Angelo ?

Les deux compères se retournèrent simultanément vers leur camarade qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de leur discussion mais qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Shura, chevalier du Capricorne, choisit le moment opportun pour se manifester.

-Oh oui Angie, c'est mignon !

L'exaltante passion du Poisson à trouver des surnoms ou l'exubérance d'Aphrodite. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Ils le connaissaient bien, leur poisson. Le propriétaire du quatrième temple se résigna à son sort. Pour une fois, il pouvait bien laisser passer ça, depuis qu'ils ont vu que la vie était courte, autant en profiter. Puis ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Aphrodite. Ça pouvait tout résumer.

-Fais comme tu veux mais ça reste entre nous. Devant les autres c'est Masque de Mort, ok ?, grogna-t-il avec un air menaçant.

-Evidemment Angie, tu ne crois comme même pas que je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre t'appeler ainsi ?, minauda Aphrodite

Il s'était levé et se plaça derrière lui. Son souffle chaud sur sa joue, ses cheveux sentant un doux parfum de roses firent tressaillir l'Italien qui, en réponse, lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Shura se contenta de regarder la scène qui se jouait devant lui, il était habitué à ce que ces deux-là se tournent autour. Une sorte de jeu pour faire monter la tension. Et dont lui, n'était que le spectateur silencieux mais cette fois, son esprit était à des lieux de cette représentation. Oui, la journée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

-Ces statues te plaisent, Shaka ?

Le concerné acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Autour de lui, le petit groupe bavardait à propos de son temple. Shion conversait amicalement avec le livreur concernant la qualité des matériaux qu'il vendait. Il fallait dire que pour le nombre de réparation à faire, il faudrait faire appel à un fournisseur de pierre de bonne qualité. Saga écoutait d'une oreille discrète cette discussion plutôt gêné, et n'osait pas participer mais Shion se retourna et le fit intervenir sur le choix entre calcaire ou marbre alors que Mû et Aldébaran était plus proche de lui.

-C'est génial tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer dans chez toi ! Tu dois en avoir marre du Palais.

-_C'est différent Aldébaran. Mais effectivement, rien de mieux que son propre temple._

Les deux amis sourirent à la réponse de leur acolyte. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, Shaka avait dû emménager dans le Palais avec le Pope. Non, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, Shion était d'une nature très agréable comme son disciple, mais le manque d'autel pour prier ainsi que son jardin de paix entre les Arbres Jumeaux était inconcevable plus longtemps.

-Shaka, nous allons amener ces deux statues de cuivres dans ton temple. Pour ce qui est du reste il faudra patienter un peu. L'entreprise est à court de pierres, annonça le Pope avec regret. Mais dès qu'ils auront une nouvelle cargaison nous serons les premiers à en bénéficier.

En effet, le Sanctuaire n'avait pas été le seul à être endommagé, les villages des environs se remettent encore difficilement de la visite de l'armée d'Hadès. Et même si la priorité viendrait davantage au Sanctuaire, Athéna, Déesse servant l'humanité ne pouvait pas négliger le bien des populations qui les avaient soutenus. Ce n'était qu'un prêter pour un rendu, hautement justifié. Tous les chevaliers comprenaient la décision de leur Déesse.

-Pourquoi ? Hadès monopolise les reconstructions ? Bah il n'avait pas à nous faire chier avec sa tentative de domination du monde.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'homme qui avait parlé aussi grossièrement et ils ne s'étonnèrent qu'à moitié de trouver Milo devant eux, sur les dernières marches. Il avait l'air fatigué, sûrement dû à la soirée d'hier pensa Saga. Les cernes noirs lui donnaient un air diabolique mais c'était surtout l'abattement que reflétaient ses yeux qui choqua Shion, pourtant habitué au langage du Scorpion.

-Milo…tu vas bien ?

Le concerné mit un temps avant d'émergé et de se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait à lui. D'ailleurs toute conversation avait été interrompue et cinq pairs d'yeux se braquaient sur lui, attendant une réponse.

-Ouais, je dois être crevé. Désolé.

-Non ce n'est rien Milo, fit la voix douce du Bélier.

Mû essayait tant bien que mal de désamorcer la situation qui était devenue tendu. On ne blaguait pas avec la résurrection d'Hadès ni avec la minime possibilité qu'il puisse reconstruire son royaume pour être prêt à se venger. Car c'était bien connu, les Dieux renonçaient rarement, non ? Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Aiolia descendit pour aller entraîner les apprentis et se défouler aux arènes. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage, là-haut dans son temple. N'ayant pas de talent pour analyser les situations sensible, il s'approcha de son camarade et lui donna une accolade dans le dos. Celui-ci se retourna et lui fit face avec son visage à faire peur à un fantôme.

-Hey mec ! Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi aux arènes et mettre une raclée aux jeunes ? Leur apprendre la vie, quoi !

Milo ne broncha pas et balaya cette offre d'un revers de main, il descendit les dernières marches et s'approcha du Pope.

-Vous voulez de l'aide pour transporter ces machins ?, de son doigt il désigna les statues de Bouddha d'un air blasé.

-_Ce ne sont pas des machins. Mais de dignes effigies de Bouddha._

-Milo ne voulait pas être offensant, Shaka. Mais effectivement un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, fit Shion calmement.

-Dans ce cas je veux aussi en faire partie !, s'écria Aiolia, plein d'entrain.

Avec deux membres en plus, ils purent réussir, sans encombre, à amener les deux statues, intactes, au temple de la Vierge. Temple qui avançait plus vite que prévu, il ne restait que quelques finitions par-ci, par-là, ainsi que rajouter quelques colonnes pour la solidité du toit. Un dossier presque achevé, enfin, le plus grand bonheur de Shion ! Pour les remercier, Shaka se proposa de leur offrir une petite collation et partit dans la cuisine prévu à cet effet avec Mû. Cet espace avait dû être reconstruit comme le reste du temple, la moitié du matériel était prêtée par le chevalier du Bélier, cependant Shaka mangeait fréquemment au premier temple donc il n'avait aucune expérience avec ses nouveaux ustensiles. Ils reviennent avec deux plateaux recouverts de plusieurs tasses ainsi qu'une théière où une fumée en sortait, elle devait être chaude et pour finir, ils offrirent le choix entre différent parfum de thé.

-T'as pas plutôt de la bière ?, demanda Milo qui regardait Mû remplir sa tasse d'eau comme si c'était une abomination.

-_Aucun d'alcool dans mon temple. Le thé a des vertus que ces boissons dégénératives n'ont pas._

Milo grogna mais obtempéra quand même. Aiolia et lui s'assirent sur le perron de la sixième maison. Saga s'appuya contre une colonne et buvait tranquillement son thé au jasmin comme il l'avait promis à Mû et écoutait également le discours de Shion sur la tension accumulée de ces dernières semaines. Shaka lévitait et semblait tenir une conversation privée avec Mû et Aldébaran.

-Alors c'est au thé que vous marchez maintenant ?, s'écria une voix moqueuse que tous reconnurent comme celle d'Aphrodite.

Le chevalier des Poissons était accompagné, comme à son habitude de Masque de Mort qui n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être là. Ils se doutaient bien qu'Aphrodite avait, disons, plusieurs moyens de persuasions. Et de Shura qui suivait le regard hagard sur l'horizon. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser ? Personne n'avait la réponse. Le groupe se retourna vers eux et le Suédois vint près de Shaka.

-Tient mon Hindou que j'aime, des roses toutes fraîches de mon jardin. Evidemment je te conseille de les mettre directement dans un vase avec une eau froide. C'est en honneur de ton temple presque rénové, ça rajoutera un charme. Tu as vues comme elles sont belles ? C'est l'été, il a un don pour sublimer les fleurs !

-_Je te remercie Aphrodite ton attention me touche énormément._

Le concerné sourit et fila dans le temple de la Vierge pour aller déposer son bouquet dans le plus beau vase qu'il put trouver. Quand il en sortit, il trouva ses deux compagnons de fortunes sur les marches avec Milo et Aiolia. Parfait. Il tourna la tête, faisant valser ses longs cheveux turquoise.

-Saga est parti ?

-Oui avec Shion pour aller voir Athéna, répondit Mû dans son calme légendaire.

-Ah…, fit-il avec une moue déçue.

Avec un pas aérien il se dirigea vers sa proie ou nouvelle source d'information. Il encercla Milo de ces deux bras et lui donna un bisou sur sa joue. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à se dégager, Aphrodite avait toujours été très tactile et facilement irritable. Mais le Cancer n'approuvait pas toujours cette attitude venant de son acolyte et le fit savoir par un petit grognement, rappel à l'ordre. Le gardien du douzième temple fronça le nez et claqua sa langue contre son palais. Masque de Mort détourna le regard et commença une conversation avec Shura pour se changer les idées.

-Bien mon cher Milo, nous devons parler, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un coup le visage bronzé du Scorpion blêmi.

-Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Bien sûr que si ! De Saga, voyons !

Milo resta interdit un instant avant de sourire, enfin d'essayer de sourire.

-Ah euh oui. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Aphrodite afficha un grand sourire, Milo n'opposait aucune objection à parler. Bien. Très bien.

-Est-il vrai qu'il est sorti de son temple pour aller boire un coup avec vous ?

-Euh, il cherchait Kanon mais oui, il est venu avec nous, hein Aiolia ?

Ce dernier consentit d'un hochement de tête et écoutant l'échange entre son ami et la commère du Sanctuaire.

-Et il était comment ? Genre complètement euphorique ou abattu ?

Milo soupira. Cet interrogatoire allait-il durer longtemps ? Surtout qu'il avait autre chose que de parler de Saint Saga…

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Enfin si au début il ne souriait pas vraiment, mais après il s'est détendu.

Aphrodite sourit et attrapa le bras de Maque de Mort.

-Tu as entendu ça ! Il s'est _détendu_ ! Enfin ! Il faut dire que depuis notre résurrection, c'est lui qui porte le plus lourd fardeau. Attenter à la vie d'Athéna deux fois… Oh, je suis heureux pour lui, il en avait vraiment besoin ! Déjà qu'il ne rigolait pas beaucoup mais c'était de pire en pire. Il restait enfermé dans son temple à ruminer. Nous aussi on a trahis notre Déesse mais de là à se couper du monde…

-C'est surtout grâce à Kanon, je pense, ajouta Milo debout. Enfin, oui ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça si seulement d'autre personne pouvait en faire autant.

Si on suivait son regard peiné on se retrouverait à observer le onzième temple. Mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps et le détourna rapidement. D'un geste de la main il les salua avant de partir suivit de près d'un Aiolia qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ensemble, ils remontèrent au temple du Scorpion.

Aphrodite adressa un regard interrogateur à Mû qui n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il grimaça et se retourna vers ses compères.

-Oh non…, commença Masque de Mort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Angie ?

Un grognement. Un rire moqueur.

-Je déteste quand tu as cette expression.

-Quelle expression ?, demanda Aphrodite en fronçant les sourcils.

-Celle qui dit : j'ai une nouvelle cible et vous allez m'aider…

-Mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

Si Shura l'aurait voulu, il aurait applaudit les talents de comédien de son ami. Ami qui avait mis une main sur le front, prêt à s'évanouir dans un mouvement presque théâtral. Quel beau spectacle. Impressionnant. Les mimiques d'Aphrodite étaient tellement ridicules mais elles faisaient sourire. Il était heureux d'avoir des amis tels qu'eux. Sûr qu'on le voyait comme une ombre dans leur trio mais personne ne pourra nier que ses deux compagnons étaient extraordinaires.

-Mais c'est vrai que le comportement de Milo n'est pas normal. C'est donc notre devoir de l'aider !

-Quoi ?! Comment ça _notre_ devoir ? Non non et non !, protesta le chevalier du Cancer.

-Mais si, tu verras ! Puis ça nous occupera et Milo est notre ami ! Tu ne t'inquiète pas de le laisser dans cet état, toi ?!, s'insurgea le Poisson

Face à l'expression d'Aphrodite, le gardien du quatrième temple se décala. Instinct de survie.

-Bien sûr que nous te suivrons, Aphrodite.

La voix calme et posée de Shura, leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils se retournèrent vers lui et le Suédois affichait déjà une mine victorieuse. Masque de Mort soupira, il n'avait plus qu'à capituler, comme d'habitude.

-Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?!

* * *

Précisément, à Rodorio, un cri de fureur ce fit entendre. Un vol d'oiseaux décolla des arbres et s'éloignèrent le plus possible. Kanon, lui, ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête en direction du Sanctuaire avant de reposer son verre de bière sur la petite table en terrasse. En face de lui, Rhadamanthe, Juge de son état gardait le silence depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Le blond se contentait de fixer sa tasse de thé.

-Donc si je comprends bien, Hadès veut l'aide d'Athéna.

Il tenta de faire débuter la conversation vu que l'Anglais s'était enfermé dans son mutisme. Et ce dernier refuser de faire le moindre geste. Une statue vivante. Kanon soupira d'exaspération.

-Tu sais, ce n'était pas la peine de m'inviter à une terrasse de café si tu ne veux rien me dire.

Un sifflement de désapprobation se fit entendre. Rhadamanthe avait l'air agacé par son attitude, Kanon tourna la tête. L'Anglais bu une gorgée de son thé qu'il reposa brutalement sur la table attirant, au passage, les regards des autres clients et même de la serveuse.

-C'est la première fois.

-Pardon ?

Un grognement.

-C'est la première fois que sa Majesté demande son aide, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir…

-Il est faible, il n'a pas le choix ! On aurait aimé faire autrement !

Devant l'énervement de Rhadamanthe, Kanon s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Eh calme-toi. Je me doute bien qu'Hadès n'est pas en sucre, je te rappels qu'on a du mal à le vaincre, hein ?

Sous le regard noir du Juge, il dut s'excuser. Une défaite restait un mauvais souvenir et laissait un goût amer.

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire quelle est la requête, finit par dire Kanon.

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête d'un mouvement à peine perceptible.

-Je suis désolé.

Un moment de silence avant que Kanon éclate de rire.

-Quoi ? Toi, t'excuser ? Il y a une caméra c'est ça ?

Devant l'expression surprise de l'Anglais, il se ressaisi. Non ce n'était pas une blague. Rhadamanthe avait l'air sérieux. Il s'excusait vraiment. Il avait même l'air d'avoir mis sa fierté de côté pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Bon oui j'avoue que j'ai envie de savoir mais je respecte ton choix, déclara-t-il calmement. Même si ça me tente vraiment de savoir, hein ?

Le Juge esquissa un bref sourire. Il finit son thé avant de souffler.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tant qu'Hadès n'est pas sûr de _ça_, je n'interviendrais pas. Mais dès qu'il aura décidé je viendrais au Sanctuaire.

-Donc on sera amenés à se revoir ?

-Effectivement.

-Ah ! Ça ne me dérange pas mais mon frère ne va pas apprécier ta compagnie.

-Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Juste une chose avant que je parte, vous êtes au complet ?

Kanon haussa un sourcil et essaya de chercher ce qu'avait voulu dire le Juge. Au complet ?

-Euh comment ça ?

-Vous êtes tous revenu à la vie ?

L'ex-Marina hésita longuement. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la réponse à dire.

-Eh bien oui mais…enfin pour les Bronzes, ils ne sont pas encore au Sanctuaire. Ayoros les cherche.

-Dans ce cas, dis-lui de chercher vers le Japon, conseil de sa Majesté.

-Ah. Merci c'est gentil, sourit Kanon. Je t'avais mal jugé enfin pas vraiment, mais tu es plus sympa que je l'aurai cru.

Rhadamanthe tiqua sur le « _sympa_ ». Puis il se leva, balança quelques pièces sur la table avant de partir laissant Kanon finir sa bière. Ce dernier était plutôt satisfait, il venait de passer un après-midi agréable et en plus on lui payait la boisson. Que demander de plus ? Ah, il avait hâte de donner son cadeau à son frère et lui raconter sa journée !


End file.
